1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a concrete saw and more specifically to an adjustable handle assembly for a concrete saw.
2. Description of Related Art
In the concrete industry, when building bridges, buildings, roads and the like, it is often necessary to pour large horizontal slabs of concrete. Once poured, it is usually necessary to machine the slab. Such machining may include cutting seams completely through the slab (to form expansion joints and to allow for foundation shifting), cutting notches partially into the slab (to create stress cracks along which the slab will split), cutting multiple grooves into the slab to create a high friction surface such as for bridges, grinding the surface of the slab and the like. Road surface cutting saws, also known as concrete saws, are typically used for this type of application. Concrete saws are also used in the demolition or removal of concrete, such as during the sawing and replacement of bridge decks. Various types of concrete saws may be utilized to carry out these machining and demolition tasks. In larger industrial applications, large self-propelled saws are used that are powered in a variety of manners, such as by gasoline, diesel, electric, propane and natural gas engines mounted on the saw. While performing a cut, the operator controls the direction, cutting speed, cutting depth and the like. One type of saw used to perform the functions described above is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,117,864 entitled “Mobile Road or Floor Saw,” the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.
During operation of the saw the operator walks behind the saw to control the direction, cutting speed, cutting depth, and other operating conditions of the saw. In addition, the operator typically has to maneuver the saw while the saw blade is raised above the concrete. Maneuvering the saw may include turning the saw from side to side to better position the blade, moving the saw from one cutting path to the next cutting path, etc. At least one handle extends from the rear of the saw to allow the operator to maneuver and operate the saw. In order to maneuver the saw the operator pushes the handles in a downward direction toward the concrete. This raises the saw blade above the concrete and allows the operator to pivot the saw about the rear wheels or transport the saw to the next cutting path. When the saw blade, however, is raised above the concrete the operator is typically in an uncomfortable-bent over position thereby making maneuvering the heavy saw more difficult.
It is well known in the industry to provide concrete cutting saws with adjustable handles to permit the operator to adjust the handles to a more desired and comfortable position while maneuvering the saw. Ease of adjustment, however, remains a problem. Thus, what is required is an adjustable handle for a concrete saw that is easy and fast to adjust.